


You can hear it in the silence

by amelioratedays



Series: Dream Knight AUs [3]
Category: Dream Knight, GOT7, Miss A
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelioratedays/pseuds/amelioratedays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny doesn't really know why Jackson disappears the day after the competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can hear it in the silence

**Author's Note:**

> Dream Knight Semi AU. Inspired by this 8tracks [mix](https://8tracks.com/monoscandal/the-love-that-we-re-chasing-is-a-heartbreak-away) and it's spot on description: _"a timeline mix for the girl with pink hair and the knight that was never hers"_

Jenny doesn't expect that her first hug from Jackson is also her last--and she realizes later that the spark of courage in the brunette male's eyes was fueled with finite time. She doesn't find Jackson--nor the others--the next day when she steps into school. Joo In Hyung is all alone again, and the wide eyed boy was no where to be seen. There's a strange feeling constricting her throat, and Jenny can't seem to shake off the trepidation seeping through her skin. It seems as if the bright lights and glory from the night before was simply a dream--a glittery haze which she hallucinated through.

 

It takes her six days and thirteen hours before she actually musters up the courage to approach Joo In Hyung. She walks towards the raven haired girl with timid steps, and she feels vulnerable for completely different reasons. This time around, she doesn't want to dwell on who's superior and who's inferior. This time around, Jenny approaches Joo In Hyung because the other female knows something she doesn't--something she wants to yet doesn't want to know.

 

"Joo In Hyung" she lets out with a gasp of air. It feels strange, saying the other name in such a casual manner--where there's no spite and no envy. The other girl looked up from her table, eyes wide in slight surprise. Jenny would notice the redness of Joo In Hyung's eyes, and the blue that rings underneath--she would, but not now, not when all she focuses on is the void of her heart.

 

"Y-you're talking to me?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Uh," In Hyung mumbles, "What did you want to tell me?"

 

"Ask," Jenny corrects. "I wanted to ask you something."

 

In Hyung gives a questioning hum, head tilting to one side. Jenny inhales a fresh breath of air before asking, shoulders uplifting; "I-I wanted to ask if you knew where Jackson is. Since, you know, I haven't seen him around at all and he's usually everywhere--being loud and quirky and..." She's rambling, stop rambling, she thinks. "...I mean, where did he go?"

 

"Ah...," In Hyung starts, voice wavering as she avoids Jenny's gaze. There's an unsettling feeling in her stomach, an endless pit that seems to swallow her from the inside. "They went back, to where they came from." Her voice gets softer as she continues, until it's barely a whisper and Jenny has to focus twice as hard to catch her last words. "I-I don't think they'll ever come back."

 

The world tilts and Jenny wishes she's never heard those words, the pit within her has her falling endlessly. She doesn't understand how they--he--won't be back, especially since his last words to her were promises. "But he said he'd be back." She mutters under her breath, talking more to herself than In Hyung. "He said he'd be with me."

 

The only light of her life has come and gone like a meteorite and Jenny's left by herself in the darkness. The stars have fallen, and the streaks across the skies are no longer iridescent. The boy who was never her knight to begin with has left after all.

 

But Jenny keeps a part of him within her chest, preserves all her memories of the brunette male with a smile bigger than the world within her heart. And two years later when she sits side by side with In Hyung, freshly printed diplomas in hand, she takes her time surveying the world around her. She doesn't really want to leave, as it is one of the only places where she can reminisce about Jackson. Jackson, who had walked into class one day with broken Korean and a loud voice--who had danced around on the rooftop underneath the shining sun.

 

"It's sad to leave, isn't it?" In Hyung comments and Jenny nods in return. They don't voice it but they both know that graduating from this place is symbolic of them moving on from their past memories. But it isn't really, since Jenny knows that both she and In Hyung are still secretly waiting for the day that they come back.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know that this drabble fails the Bechdel Test on all levels but I've been harbouring this Jackson/Jenny bitterness since forever. I hate myself and gdi I HATE Dream Knight.


End file.
